


love bite (sort of)

by loveyoumore (purplecity)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, implied sungchan/shotaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecity/pseuds/loveyoumore
Summary: “We’re not going to that festival ever again,” Doyoung mutters, trying to avoid Taeyong’s eyes brimming with patience.Taeyong pauses, confused. “Why?”“Because.” It takes every bit of Doyoung’s resolution, albeit reluctant, to continue. “There’s other bunnies.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	love bite (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy 1k words of me taking "doyoung bunny" as literally as i can <3

“He’s so cute! What’s his name?”

“Shotaro! But I like to call him Sho-chan.”

Taeyong coos, smiling and petting the little lilac bunny sitting in front of him. He does a gentle scratch to Shotaro’s ear that he happily leans into. 

“Sho-chan.” Taeyong’s smile is even brighter, now with teeth. “It’s the perfect name for the most adorable little bunny.”

Taeyong’s butt lands with a muted thud and a breathy _oof_ onto the grass. 

The sun shines warmly on him and Sungchan seated near the shallow fencing of the vast playpen. Usually the park is teeming with screaming little kids at this time of day—half past noon—but the attractions of the annual Bunny Festival turn said screaming into drawled _aww_ ’s and _oh my god so cute_ ’s.

Like Sungchan, Taeyong’s participating in the festival as a rabbit owner to meet others. Beyond the organizations here to offer adoptions and stores that sell equipment, toys, food, accessories, there’s a playpen set up in the grass field where owners convene. 

With Doyoung cradled in his arm and tucked close to his hoodie, Taeyong eagerly explores the area, squealing over practically any bunny that hops by him. 

Needless to say, Taeyong is having the time of his life. 

Someone else isn’t, though.

“What about your bunny?” Sungchan asks, crouching down. His head curiously tilts at the Himalayan rabbit, at the charcoal-dipped ears and feet and tail cowering into his creamy white body.

“He’s Doyoung,” Taeyong chirps without glancing at him. “Doie for short.”

“Doie, huh?” Reaching out his hand, Sungchan glides his hand down Doyoung’s spine. “Hi there.”

Unlike Shotaro, Doyoung whips his head away from the touch. Sungchan mildly deflates at the rejection.

“Aw. Guess he doesn’t like me,” Sungchan says with a slight pout.

Taeyong’s brow furrows in his displeasure.

“That wasn’t very polite, Doie,” Taeyong chides gently. Bringing his fingers towards Doyoung’s face is a mistake, he realizes a breath too late. Sharp, abrupt pain in his index shocks his entire hand. “Doyoung!” he gasps, unbelieving.

“Uh oh.” Sungchan watches the little bite of rebellion with a feathery chuckle. “I guess he doesn’t like you either right now.”

Although Taeyong laughs at the remark, he gazes at his bunny disappointedly. Upon inspection of his throbbing finger, he finds a row of bunny-teeth shaped dents, dark and flushed.

“He’s never bit me before,” murmurs Taeyong, squinting his eyes at Doyoung. But his indignation mellows out when he takes it into consideration: is Doyoung upset? Is he to blame? “What’s going on, baby?”

For a second, Doyoung’s ruby eyes flicker to Taeyong’s concerned face—and they’re gone as soon as it happens.

In turn, all Taeyong’s left with is a quiet twitch of Doyoung’s whiskers.

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Doyoung. C’mon. Just talk to me.”

Arms crossed, Doyoung huffs a silent _hmph._ Despite the fact that they’re only on the opposite ends of the coach, Taeyong feels as though he’s drifting miles apart from him. 

Taeyong purses his lips. His gaze is hopeful, begging for Doyoung to look away from the TV screen just once. 

“Please?” he tries in a high-pitched voice. “I’m not gonna know how to help if you don’t tell me anything.”

Doyoung’s ears poking out of his black hair jerk and that’s about as much of a reaction Taeyong earns. 

Taeyong sighs, spent and lost. He’s running out of options at this point—his wrist is sore from endlessly brushing Doyoung’s fur and an expensive dinner from Doyoung’s favorite vegan place was scarfed down in dead silence. 

Though all of this _could_ be resolved if he simply ignored Doyoung’s grumpy attitude for the rest of the night, that’s out of the question. Doyoung’s never been like this before. Definitely never bitten him on purpose. 

Doyoung is a reasonable bunny, Taeyong knows. He wouldn’t do these things without an underlying cause. It might take hours of repeating a whiny _please?_ but he’s determined to unravel Doyoung and learn _why._

Taeyong isn’t very convincing with his words, but he’s sure as hell stubborn and steadfast in his goals. 

And now, staring at Doyoung’s long ears, he figures out that if his words aren’t working then it’s time to redirect his desperate efforts.

“Want some ear scratches, bun?” Taeyong asks in his most tender voice yet. Doyoung can’t help but begrudgingly turn his attention to Taeyong, cheeks tinted pink at the nickname. 

Scooching to Doyoung’s half of the couch, Taeyong snuggles closely to him, outstretching his hands. His fingers find just the perfect spot behind Doyoung’s ears, scritching in the warm groove.

Even though he refuses to speak, Doyoung’s body loosens at Taeyong’s expert touch. A pleased sigh flows out the same moment his back reclines into the cushions. 

“Now will you talk to me?” Taeyong wonders, almost whispering. 

His fingers dig into the spot where he knows Doyoung likes it the most. It eventually does work, though it’s given the tiniest grumble.

“We’re not going to that festival ever again,” Doyoung mutters, trying to avoid Taeyong’s eyes brimming with patience.

Taeyong pauses, confused. “Why?”

“Because.” It takes every bit of Doyoung’s resolution, albeit reluctant, to continue. “There’s other bunnies.”

Taeyong’s quiet stare burns into Doyoung’s side profile.

“...Doyoung.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re being grumpy because you were _jealous_?”

“S… Shut up!” Doyoung exclaims, shifting his embarrassed expression to meet Taeyong’s. He’s about to spew a curse word in his annoyance and would’ve been successful, if not for the lips pressed sweetly to his cheek that renders him speechless.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong says with a husky laugh. “Doyoung, bun. You’re _so_ cute. I didn’t know you can get jealous just like that.”

“No! I’m just…” Doyoung stammers. Taeyong merely quirks his brow at the denial, and Doyoung finally admits defeat. His body sinks into the embrace of the couch. “I didn’t like it when you called the others cute. And you did that _all day._ ”

Doyoung’s face flares to a vibrant red when Taeyong kisses him again, this time square on his pouty lips.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been more considerate,” Taeyong says with a sympathetic nod. Despite that, his overjoyed giggles remain on his pointed cheeks, on his curled lips, sounding like a twinkle.

“...I’m sorry for biting you,” Doyoung replies sheepishly. “Did it hurt?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “No. It just tickled,” he says, smiling to hide that it’s a lie. 

As Doyoung frowns, utterly flustered, Taeyong appeases him with open arms. Doyoung slumps into the offered chest, allowing the arms to wrap over his broad shoulders and rub warmth into his sides. 

There’s a third kiss to the top of Doyoung’s head, then a fourth to his forehead. Taeyong could do this all night. 

And even in his lingering petulance Doyoung finds the urge to hold Taeyong’s narrow waist, to press into him forwardly until Taeyong’s back lays flat against the couch.

“You are my one and only cute bunny, Doie,” Taeyong says, muffled by Doyoung’s now tousled locks. 

It must be the hundredth time Doyoung’s been told the same thing by Taeyong. This hundredth time, though, is the most exhilarating to absorb by far.

“I know,” is Doyoung’s eventual (also muffled) reply. Taeyong smiles at the ceiling.

“But I’m still gonna call other bunnies cute.”

“ _Please_ just shut up,” Doyoung groans. 

Lifting his face from Taeyong’s gently faltering chest, he locks his gaze with Taeyong’s enamored look until he leans into their fifth—and still counting—kiss of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpIecity) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pasupa)


End file.
